Gravity Falls
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Stella and Emily were just two friends who were way too obsessed with a show. They were just like any other fangirl. But when one of them receives a strange message, they, and every one they know are all whisked away to one of the strangest towns they know. Now, it's a race against time to get back home before the second season airs, and they are erased forever.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sun shining right in my eyes. I let out a groan as I role out of my bed and slip my feet into my slippers. The first thing I do after looking at my clock (It's 6:30 by the way) is go and log onto my computer. I immediately check to see if any fanfictions had been written for Gravity Falls as of recent. Nothing much, only "Truth or Dare with the Gang" had an additional chapter. I clicked on the title and the first chapter came up. I selected the most recent one. This was one of the many fanfictions that I was in. I always liked it when I was in these things, when I see new one comes up, I immediately ask to join. I was just one of those people, always wanting to be apart of something, because honestly, being a loner kinda sucks. A lot.

I wasn't the only person in the Gravity Falls fanfiction community like this. Most of us like to join stuff as well, and many like to review. I almost never leave anything I read without a review of some sort. My friend Autumn is the same way. We're both usually the first people to review something or ask to join. We also PM each other non-stop. Her username was BillCipher4. The two of us have never met in person, or talked to eachother outside of the site, at least not to our knowledge.

After reading the chapter, I pulled up our conversation. As expected, there was a new message. I selected the Inbox, and to my surprise, it wasn't from her.

"Well, that's a first." I can't help but say out loud. I select the message, and see that it was from a new member. At least I think it's a new member, I have never heard of their username before.

_Eloo Flskhu_

Is that foreign or something? It sounded like it was an anime character of some sort, maybe a name that was miss-spelt. The message they sent was a link. I looked at it curiously, and hovered the cursor over it, but I didn't click it. Something was wrong. You weren't supposed to be able to send links. My dad has told me a lot about hackers, how they break into the system and change a bunch of stuff. Most of them were trolls, but some of them sometimes sent false stuff to random people, and made it look like it was from somebody's friends, and they would click on it. Mostly, it was advertising, but it could also automatically send all of the personal information on your computer or IPad to whoever sent it. Keeping that in mind, I shut the computer down, momentarily ignoring the sent link. I had more important stuff to do, like getting ready for school. I throw on a pair of jeans and a white , designless t-shirt. Over the top, I zip up my pink hoodie. It didn't have anything on it, only pockets, and, well, a hood. It was nothing special, but I love it anyway. I go into the bathroom, brush my teeth, my hair, wash my face, and then go to the full length mirror to look myself over one last time. I have wavy, golden-brown hair, going to about halfway down my back. It was a little blonde as well. My face was freckled, and my eyes were brown. I had round earrings hanging down from my ears. I quikly throw on some socks, and tie the laces on my black combat boots. I look back at my desk, and shove my homework into my bag before checking my computer. This time when I log on, a message from BillCipher4 comes up.

It simply read "Hi" I type in a simular reply.

"Hello"

"I really don't want to go to school today. There's this HUGE test, and I forgot to study!"

"Oh my god, that must really suck."

"yeah, it does."

"On the bright side, at least you can... actually, is there a bright side to failing a test?"

"No..."

"Hey, maybe it'll be easy!"

"Yeah, I doubt it."

"Well, there's always a chance."

"I guess. But i'm not gonna get my hopes too high. Well, later."

"See ya."

I shut down my computer and head up the stairs to get breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's P.O.V**

I wake up and the first thing I do is go to check my IPad. I love this thing. I don't know how I could live without it. I see that I have a new message from Maddie. I don't really have time to respond, but it looks like a link. I'll check it out later, i'm already running late. I grab my Mabel Pines sweater and a purple skirt, and run downstairs to male myself some breakfast.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I'm waiting for my toast to pop out of the toaster when I hear a message from Emily. I turn on my IPad to check it out.

"I'm gonna be late for school. The lights in one of my sweaters kinda broke, and my kitchen's on fire..."

"What!"

"ha ha! Lol. Got you. There's no fire, but I am going to be late though."

"Come on. Not cool."

"You take things way too seriously Kayla."

"I asked you to call me Stella when I'm online."

"OK, whatever Stella. Please just cover for me."

"Yeah, OK fine. But you owe me."

"I'll make you a Bill Cipher plushie."

"OMG! Yay!"

"Sorry, gotta go. Meet you at school."

"Bye"

OK, now that that's taken care of- oh wait, my toast is ready. I grab the jam and a knife, and lather some on thickly.

**Hey guys. Please ignore the fact that I mentioned my real name. Just call me Stella, and forget that you ever heard the name Kayla. Who's Kayla? No one. I'm Stella. There's no Kayla around here! Yeah, anyway, hope you are enjoying the story.**


End file.
